Artemis Fowl Goes Ice Skating
by Luna Rivera528
Summary: Arty tries to ice skate! How will he do it? And how will he endure Holly's teasing? Better than it sounds. My 1st fanfic, so no flames.


**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_Okay, so this is my first fanfic so don't flame me if it's really bad. Feel free to give any helpful criticism though, 'k? Oh, and how do you give the people who review your story hot cocoa or something?Answer the question im your reviews. Thanx! _**

**Artemis Fowl Goes Ice Skating**

Holly snickered at the sight of Artemis Fowl ice skating. TRYING, that is. She couldn't believe she was getting every embarrassing movement on video. She watched him step onto the ice warily and tried not to laugh when he immediately fell on his bottem. Still, she felt her lips twitching.

"And what do you think is so funny?" Artemis asked coldly, trying to look dignified, but failing.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Holly sang. "It's just that every fairy in Haven knows how to skate even though most don't like to be in the cold weather to try it often. I think it's interesting how you live in Ireland and there's snow every winter, yet you can't balance on ice!" Holly finished with a snicker.

Artemis's eye twitched. "It's not as easy as you think, you know." Artemis replied, fully aware at how hilarious he looked. "It's rather unnerving, thinking that this thin sheet of ice may crack any minute and trying to walk on it on the same time."

"First of all, it's GLIDE, Artemis. And the ice is 5 inches thick for Frond's sake! You don't have to be so worried. Holly answered.

"Then why don't you try to skate while I watch on the sidelines?" Artemis suggested, trying to get up but slipping again, this time sliding to the middle of the pond.

"Well, I'll skate, but you don't get to sit on a bench."

"Fine." Artemis huffed.

He watched as Holly strapped on her skates and stepped on to the beginning of the pond. He noted the way her feet worked together to move her to the middle of the pond where he was still sitting. "Show-off." he muttered as she skated around him.

"What was that, Mud Boy?" Holly asked teasingly.

"Holly, if you insist on calling me Mud Boy, at least call me Mud Man! I feel that I've earned it." Artemis retorted.

"Yeah...no. You'll always be Mud Boy to me." Holly fired back.

"Be that way." Artemis said, but as Holly skated around him again, he grabbed her right ankle, sending her sprawling on the ice.

He smiled, satisfied. But he didn't expect her to fall _on _him. Her arms landed on his chest, knocking him backwards and before she could stop herself, she landed completely on him, unintentionally kissing him. She stiffened in surprise for a moment, and just as Artemis began to try and pull up, she kissed him back. His heart began to beat fast. He was aware of everything around him, except that he could barely think. His only thought was, "This is bliss."

He could feel the soft roughness of her lips, slightly chapped from the cold weather. He smelled her hair, and tasted her lips. They tasted like peppermint. Sharp, like Holly, except incredibly soothing as well. She tangled her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss.

Someone coughed. "Sorry. I'll just, um, give this to you later." Butler said.

Artemis and Holly jumped apart and started blushing. Butler noticed that Holly's face was as red as he had ever seen her and her expression was somewhere in-between anger and embarrassment. Butler backed away into Fowl Manor.

Artemis was the first to straighten himself out and said almost breathlessly, "Well. That was unexpected."

Holly just nodded. Then suddenly, she realized something and slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Artemis demanded, clutching his cheek.

"That was for grabbing my ankle and making me trip. Now we're even." Holly said smugly.

"Whatever." Artemis sighed.

"So. I can't believe I actually enjoyed that." Holly said, then blushed fire engine red.

Artemis blushed too. "Well, I enjoyed it as well. More than I thought I would." He said to her. "But you were wrong, you know."

"About what?" she asked.

"Remember? You told me last year that my elf kissing days were over."

"Oh." Holly said, blushing an even deeper red.

"Would you like some hot chocolate to warm you up?" Artemis asked.

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged. They skated (hand-in-hand) off the pond toward Fowl Manor.

"And Holly?" Artemis said.

"What is it _now _Artemis?" She sighed.

"Do you want to go out to lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure. Just don't tell Trouble." And they walked into Fowl Manor to the two waiting mugs of hot chocolate.

_**So? What'd ya think? Like it? Love it? Please Review! (Puppy dog eyes) Do you think I should write another fic for New Years? I can do either Artemis Fowl or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Tell me during your reviews, 'k? Now, you know what to do. Go ahead, press the little button. You know you want to...**_

_**Merry Christmas! (And a Happy New Year!),**_

_**Luna Rivera528 :)**_

_**Luv ya! **_


End file.
